Expensive tea's
by Kimycal-sunshine
Summary: France brings England some lovely teas basted of an rp i did with LizzyLouKirkland


Arthur was sat on his couch that was placed in the middle of his living room, reading his favourite novel.

His leg was crossed over the other in a casual fashion as he thoroughly read through the lines of the book he  
>was holding. A sudden knock on the door disturbed the Englishman from his book. A groan rumbled within the country's throat as he placed down the novel on an end table, standing up from his comfortable seat. He went to go answer the door.<p>

"Who is it?" he asked before he opened the door.

"It's me Anglaterre!" called Francis as he stared at the door, rain falling on him.

Arthur rolled his eyes as he got up from his chair closing his book and walking to the door opening it facing the other "what do you want?" he asked the other quickly

"I-I brought you something!" he said awkwardly as he handed Arthur a bag with various expensive teas inside it.

Arthur took the bag and looked inside his face lightning up when he looked at the teas

"oh erm t-thank you erm since you brought them and you came all this way would you like to come inside for some tea?" he asked as he looked at the French man in front.

Francis nodded as he continued being pelted by rain, he was glad Arthur didn't ask about the teas he had spent all afternoon buying as an excuse to visit him

"y-yes thank you" he smiled and stepped inside into the hall.

Arthur looked at the teas again as he walked in to his kitchen "why did you buy me these yeas any way" he asked the other putting the bag on the table in the kitchen.

Francis froze up and muttered "shit..." under his breath coughing and raising his voice he smiled and said "oh I found them at the store earlier as I bought groceries.. they were on sale" (if 58 pound sterling worth of teas can be considered a sale)

Arthur looked at the bag "they where all on sale wow that was a good sale" Arthur spoke happily as he filled his kettle up and put it on to boil.

Francis smiled "I'm glad you like them, I picked only your personal favourites"

Arthur took out the tea and looked at the other "ah well thank you erm why did you buy them you didn't need to"

"oh.. they weren't much" he lied cringing slightly "they were about 12 pounds all in total" he continued.

Arthur looked at the other "oh that's very good this tea usually costs much more" he stated as he took some tea bags out of the packets putting the others away "erm how do you take your tea?" he asked the other.

"y-you're the expert" Francis smiled, suddenly Francis suddenly noticed the receipt on the floor near Arthur's feet.

Arthur looked at the other "oh well yes you are right" he stated as he turned around to pore the tea noticing a small peas of paper on the floor and picking it up looking at it "oh my god is this how much you spent on that tea?" he asked in shock looking at the receipt still in shock.

Francis turned pale and blushed he was speechless he couldn't think of anything to say at all.

Arthur pleased the receipt on the table "this is much more than 12 pounds" he explained pointing at the receipt on the table "why the hell did you spend this much?" he asked the other.

"B-because I-I -he took a deep breath" I really wanted to see you.

Arthur looked stunned "why did you want to see me so badly?" he asked.

Francis blushed harder "I- I missed you, mon cher..." he braced himself for the insults to come and started grabbing his things getting reddy to leave.

Arthur looked at the other unsure of what to do "erm y-you did, why?" he asked as he walked up to the other trying to stop him from running of.

Francis looked back at Arthur "of course I did, you're one of my only friends.. and..." he looked down him mouth still open.

Arthur looked at the other as he stood next to him "r-really you consider me a f-friend?" he asked unsure.

Francis felt his heart sank "w-well I thought we are" he said matter of factly.

Arthur gave the other a small smile "well t-thank you you know I consider you a friend to" he smiled placing a hand on the others shoulder Smiling feeling very happy that the other liked him after how rude he had been to him in the past.

Francis stared at the other "s-so s-shall we d-drink some of y-your new tea?" he asked trying to brighten the mood.

Arthur smiled at the other as he moved to make the tea "ah yes that's a good idea" he spoke as he pored the tea placing a cup next to the other and him self.

Francis took a sip of the tea and looked up to meet Arthur's gaze "t-this tea is amazing mon ami..." Francis smiled.

Arthur smiled at him "well ofcorce it is erm thank you very much for buying me theses" he smiled.

"it was my pleasure.. and now that you know how much they cost..." he smiles trying to make small talk "I can tell you.. they were a pain in the arse to get ahold of -he ginned and took another sip"

"oh well i am very happy you got them i have been looking for this type for a wile thank you" he smiled warmly at the other taking a sip "I am glad it made you happy" he smiled "Arthur... is there anything else i can do for you?" Francis asked the other.

Arthur smiled "erm no i erm its fine ah" Arthur looked at his cup then shook his head "no its i think..." he stuttered blushing a little.

"y-you think what? c-mon Anglettere... I can do anything you just have to ask"

Arthur blushed more as he hid his face from the other "j-just t-thank you for caring and erm... nothing" he mumbled.

Francis took another sip and chuckled finally regaining his confidence-

Arthur looked at "what's so funny?" he asked as he looked at his cup again

"Anything else you want to tell me? -he got up and walked over to Arthur "Ang-le-terre" he scissored his fingers on the other's shoulder with each syllable.

Arthur blushed even more when the other put his hand on his shoulder "er... i... no" he spoke looking down.

"oh for god's sake Arthur, I drove like a madman through London finding you the best god-damn teas in the UK and all I get is a er.. I.. no?" he calmed down "sorry, it's just I don't think anything you can say will take me off guard any more" Francis continued.

Arthur looked up at the other and sighed "okay i was going to say..." he said then looked down "I am happy you came over and well I ...love you" he mumbled the last bit as he blushed dark red

Francis paused for a second and stared at Arthur, almost speechless "Je t'aime Anglattere..." he hugged the other tightly.

Arthur was taken by surprise when the other hugged him "r-really?" he asked as he tryed to hug the other back

"oui mon lapin, I really do" he stared at the other sweetly at the other

Arthur smiled at the other and moved closer and kissed the other gently on the lips he was so happy Francis had come over and spent all that money on him Arthur thought happily he must make it up to him some how


End file.
